Emily Brent - The Truth
by Grandhippo
Summary: A note found in a broken down hotel tells of the events of the Jamestown High massacre


**This is a story of the events following the mass homicide of Jamestown Highschool**

 **Reader Discretion is advised**

" _Shot up a dozen, one was her cousin, her name was Nicole" - Emily Brent by Young Kuhl_

* * *

She was never lonely.

Even on the days when mommy and daddy left she was never lonely.

She had us.

We were here friends, her family. Maybe even the only family she really ever even knew.

We were to late.

Looking back on it now I definitely regret not coming into her life sooner. Cleetus couldn't be here to help write this, as of writing this he is doing his solo tour and is now currently in San Diego. I miss him. There has been a lot of tension lately. One instance was the last time we talked, we got into a deep discussion and somewhere Emily's name came up.

He got angry.

The conversation ended with him smashing my glorious $200,000 red stained lamp. The sound echoed through the penthouse walls. After he declared that he never wanted this.

Neither of us did. We were bound to it. Sewn in like a needle through thread, unsure of where it all was leading. There was something.

It started happening around mid-august 2015. Me and Cleet had make our rounds, breakfast, studio, lunch as we always have.

Today was different.

As lunch ended Cleetus looked over at me.

"You ever wonder whats going through that girls head?" , He asks so peacefully. Unlike normal, something felt off.

"No," I replied.

"I guess I never really have thought about it."

Cleet was silent after that. It was weird. Hell even passing by an African American, not a peep came out of him.

Something was wrong.

We both entered the 4 door SUV and embarked on our trip to Jamestown High. Where Emily went to school. I felt a sinking feeling. Like how you check your pockets when you know you left your phone on the bathroom floor at that gas station to watch youtube while shooting a log.

My heart sank as we pulled in.

Cops, cops were everywhere. And not the kind of cops you see out on the streets everyday no..

These cops were the ones who you would find crashing down your door like you were convicted of holding child pornography.

I saw it in his eyes, I knew he was scared. The moment he realized what happened he crumbled, faded into ash as his hands gripped his head. Emily did this, but somehow we both already knew. As if deep inside we suspected all along she would do it. Cleetus knew her better than I. I could feel him going through the stages right next to me in the passengers side. I saw all at once the emotions of loss, then all at once nothing. No anger, no remorse, he knew. "Keep driving," he said to me. I switched gears and moved along. "Cleet she..." but the words left my voice. His glare alone halted my speech.

We didn't talk the rest of the evening. We knew Emily better than anyone could of. However, we were never there before the pocket sand. I'll be honest, the reason Cleetus hates blacks is not out of spite, purely it is harvested from the bully who took everything from him who happened to be of color.

Ah yes, *Click* Jaseyaama *click* *click* was the young boys name. And I'll tell you something if you ever do read this *Click* Jaseyaama *click* *click* oh wait you can't because you died in the shooting boo hoo. You really expect me to care for one that drives the stake into the pure. *Click* Jaseyaama *click* *click* you are a disgrace to this Earth. Rot in hell. He wasn't the only one though. Her parents, her siblings, even her pets bullied her. For what? What gain have they achieved? A whole school dead at your feet and what do you say?

She breached through the back opening of the school toting a 235 c+ Caliber 22 Shotty and a whole lotta ammo. First to go were the poor suckers sitting outside. She had no friends so cared not of who got in her way. Next was hallway C then B then onto the lunch room where the majority were killed.

Burgers were for lunch that day. With a side of Mac and cheese.

Next and probably the biggest scene of the whole thing was what the police calls the Computer Lab massacre. This is where Emily's bully was. Not much was remembered from that room only one student who lived told of what she said that faithful couple of minutes. "God.. I've waited for this" Another student remembers seeing her beat the living hell out of the kid before pulling his pants down allowing the whole class to stare at his apparently small statured phalis. She was then suspected of leaving the scene and shooting herself in the bathroom stall. That's all we really know

\- The rest of this page has been ripped off and we the Police Department of West Virginia have found no further evidence-


End file.
